O inicio do sempre
by Sayusu
Summary: Atsuko e Minami acabam de se conhecer nas audições para as AKB48, mas devido à morte de um parente de Takamina, elas acabam por passar uma noite juntas. A noite que muda as suas vidas para sempre, o inicio do sempre.


Nem acredito nisto, depois de tanta ansiedade finalmente vou fazer a ultima audição para entrar nas AKB48. Quando entrei mandaram-me esperar, a sala estava cheia, os nervos corriam-me pelo corpo, será que era boa o suficiente para passar? Se calhar o melhor era desistir…

Chamaram o meu grupo e entramos na sala de audições, chamaram uma a uma por ordem alfabética, quando chegou a minha vez cantei o melhor que podia, desafinei um pouco mas acho que não se notou.

-Cantas-te muito bem – Disse uma voz quando voltei ao lugar - Chamo-me Atsuko Maeda.

-O- Olá, obrigada, chamo-me Takahashi Minami.

Ficamos a trocar sorrisos durante algum tempo.

Quando acabamos o casting fui me trocar à casa de banho e depois fui ao café.

- Takahashiiiiiiii.

-Hum? - Virei-me num sobressalto e vi Maeda a correr na minha direcção.

- Ta– Takahashi – Disse entre soluços. – Esqueceste-te do telemóvel.

O quê? O café ainda era bastante longe e o telemóvel já era tão velho… Como se deu ao trabalho de me procurar?

- Obrigada. – Disse pegando-o de volta. – Queres beber alguma coisa?

Acenou com a cabeça e puxou logo uma cadeira para junto de mim.

- Cantas-te muito bem, quem me dera ter a tua voz.

Ao dizer aquilo com um olhar tão triste, senti um aperto no coração e nesse instante agarrei-lhe a mão e disse:

- Para mim cantas-te lindamente.

Os nossos olhares cruzaram-se até que…

"Desejam pedir?"

Largamos rapidamente as mãos como se nos sentisse-mos culpadas de algo e fizemos o nosso pedido.

- Oláááááááá, Posso-me sentar? – Olho e deparo-me com uma rapariga alta de cabelos escuros, tinha-me uma cara bastante familiar.

- Chamo-me Minegishi, vocês também fizeram as audições para as AKB48 certo?

Então era daí que eu a conhecia, bem me parecia, aqueles olhos doces não se deixam esquecer.

- Sim, chamo-me…

- Maeda, eu sei – disse com um enorme sorriso – e tu és Takahashi.

Ficamos um pouco num silêncio incómodo ate ter recebido uma mensagem.

- Gostei muito de vos conhecer mas tenho de sair… Vemo-nos depois… - Sai a correr sem lhes dar tempo de responder, não era minha intenção deixa-las à nora mas teve de ser. Fui a correr o mais rápido que pude para o hospital.

A minha mãe tinha-me dito que o meu avô tinha ido para o hospital com um AVC, logo o meu avô, porquê? Sempre nos demos tão bem…e agora isto, já não era a primeira vez, e ele também não ia para novo, tenho tanto medo que lhe aconteça alguma coisa…

Finalmente cheguei ao hospital e fui logo saber onde o meu avô se encontrava, disseram-me que ele estava em estado grave e que não podia ter visitas, nem queria acreditar…

Comecei a chorar no meio do hospital ate ouvir o telemóvel tocar, não estava com cabeça para atender e deixei tocar ate uma enfermeira me ter pedido para o por no silêncio, aí decidi atender.

- Takahashi está tudo bem? Saíste tão de repente… - O quê? Como a Maeda poderia ter o meu número? Só se…, ela deve ter visto nas definições do aparelho…

- Sim está tudo bem…

- Estás a chorar? O que se passa? Podes contar-me. – A voz de preocupação dela deu-me forças e pedi-lhe para vir ter comigo ao hospital, ela não questionou e concordou em vir.

Passado um tempo ela entra a correr toda transpirada e passa por mim, sem me ver, dirigindo-se ao balcão de informações perguntando pelo meu nome, deve ter pensado que tinha tido um acidente…

- Maeda! – Gritei enquanto corria para seus braços.

- Estás bem? O que se pass… – Abracei-a com tanta força que nem a deixei respirar.

-Tem calma, estou aqui, e podes contar comigo para o que for preciso – Disse-me enquanto me afastava dos seus braços para me limpar as lágrimas.

Contei-lhe o que se tinha passado e ela deu-me todo o apoio possível. Era pelo meu avô que tinha feito as audições, ele sempre quis me ver cantar em palco… se ele morrer…nem quero pensar nisso…

O médico que estava com o meu avô veio à sala e procurou pelos seus acompanhantes, só lá estava eu, pela sua cara vi logo que não era coisa boa e voltei a chorar mesmo antes de ele falar. Disse-me que o meu avô tinha morrido, agarrei-me a ele e comecei a gritar:

- PORQUÊ? PORQUÊ? QUE RAIO DE MÉDICOS SÃO VOCÊS QUE DEIXAM AS PESSOAS MORRER! – Gritei entre lágrimas. – EU APENAS O QUERIA VER NOS SEUS ULTIMOS MINUTOS, E NEM ISSO ME DEIXARAM! Eu… Só o queria ver…

Maeda agarra-me na mão e puxa-me para os seus braços tentando me acalmar.

Como isto era possível? Ele tinha tanta energia…Liguei para os meus pais para os informar, que como é óbvio desataram a chorar, e avisaram o resto dos familiares.

- Poderia ver o meu avô pela última vez? – Pedia já mais calma.

O médico levou-me ate a sala onde ele estava, estava rodeado de máquinas e muito pálido, ele gostava muito de me ouvir cantar, por isso cantei, cantei a nossa música com se não houvesse amanha.

Maeda ao ver o meu estado levou-me para casa dela.

- Entra, queres beber alguma coisa?

- Sim por favor. – Descalcei-me e fui guiada até ao sofá enquanto Maeda preparava alguma coisa para nós. Reparei que tinha muitas fotos com uma senhora, talvez fosse a mãe, era alta e magra com olhos escuros e cabelos compridos.

- É a minha tia. – Assustei-me e virei-me para ela num sobressalto. – Ela vive no estrangeiro e quase nunca a vejo. – Fez um sorriso forçado mas percebi que sentia a sua falta, e muito.

- São muito parecidas…

O seu sorriso foi diminuindo e decidi mudar de assunto…

- O chá está muito bom… - Disse tentando puxar conversa.

- Hahaha, isso é sumo de laranja – Ups, devia ter provado primeiro, nem tinha a chávena perto de mim, ao menos consegui faze-la sorrir, involuntariamente, mas consegui.

- Desculpa, tu é que estas com problemas se… - Agarrei-a no braço fazendo com que ela se cala-se, sim, dava me muito com o meu avô, mas ainda não estava preparada para falar nisso…

Mais uma vez os nossos olhares perderam-se e desta vez durante algum tempo, estava a anoitecer e não me apetecia nada ter de ir a pé para casa.

O silêncio foi interrompido pelo barulho do telefone, pedi licença e fui atender.

-Sim, mãe.

-Olá amor, eu e o teu pai vamos ficar em casa da avó e sabes que não há mais quartos, podes…

-Sim, não te preocupes, eu durmo em casa de uma amiga.

-Óptimo, desculpa fofinha, adoro-te.

-Também te adoro. -Desliguei o telefone e quando me viro, dou-me de caras com Maeda sorrindo feita parva à minha frente.

-Passa-se alguma coisa? – Pergunto dando um passo atrás.

-Calma. Eu ouvi a tua conversa e… Se quiseres… Tenho um quarto a mais…

-Não sei, ainda hoje nos conhecemos, e já te chateei o suficiente…

-Nada disso! – Disse antes que pudesse acabar de falar. – És sempre bem-vinda cá a casa. – Disse com um enorme sorriso e agarrando-me no braço puxando-me pela casa.

Começou por me mostrar a cozinha que estava pegada á sala, depois subimos um andar e fomos ver os quartos, eram pequenos mas tinham uma decoração confortável, a mobília era branca e tinha uns acessórios coloridos.

-Adoro o teu quarto! – Disse embasbacada.

-Obrigada, podes ficar naquele quarto se não te importares.

-Por mim tudo bem, mas de certeza que…

-Não há problema já disse, estou sempre sozinha, também gosto de ter companhia e não te ia deixar sozinha logo hoje.

Abracei-a com força com esperanças de ser retribuída. Ao ver que ela não se mexia afastei-me devagar olhando-a nos olhos.

-Desculpa… -Disse.

Atsuko continuava parada sem mexer um músculo com um olhar fixo.

-A-Atsuko…

-Hum? – Respondeu ao acordar do transe.

-Está tudo bem?

-Claro! – Sorriu de orelha a orelha e puxou-me para junto dela.

Os nossos olhares cruzaram-se mais uma vez, mas interrompi-os assim que me senti corar até aos cabelos.

Maeda agarrou-me no queixo fazendo-me olhar para si e aproximou-se cada vez mais de mim, esticou os lábios na minha direcção e eu emitem o seu gesto até que fui surpreendida por um simples beijo no nariz. Afastou-se e sorriu-me amavelmente. Nem sei o que me tinha passado pela cabeça, o que estava a espera que fizesse? Só nos conhecemos hoje e alem disso somos ambas mulheres, nunca iria dar…

-Mas que raio estou eu para aqui a pensar! – Exclamei levando as mãos á cabeça só depois apercebendo-me do que fizera.

-Está tudo bem Minami?

-Hum…? Há! Sim, sim. – O meu jeitinho para mentir não costumava ser assim tão mau, nem sei o que me deu.

-Certeza? Ficas-te bastante vermelha, deixa ver se tens febre… -Pousou a sua mão na minha testa e em seguida os lábios. -Pareces-me normal… Anda deitar-te um pouco.

Segui-a até ao seu quarto e deitei-me um pouco na cama.

-Posso deitar-me um pouco contigo…?

-Claro! -Afirmei chegando-me para o outro lado.

Estava quase a adormecer quando sinto a minha mão ser puxada por Atsuko.

-Espero que todos os dias possam ser assim…

* * *

><p>olá olá! Esta foi a primeira história que escrevi e que acabei, sei que está um pouco estranha mas espero que gostem e que comentem! ^^<p>

xoxo


End file.
